Heroes and Ghosts
by 8YinYang8
Summary: What if the Titans went to Casper High? What if they had secret identities while they kicked butt? Pre-Teen Titans, during DP verse. Better than it sounds. Trust me on that. Mainly cannon pairings, some of My own. StarFireXRobin, BeastBoyXRaven, DannyXSam, some others. T for swearing.


The Nasty Burger's name really spoke for itself; the food there tasted like raw meat, and the customers had their suspicions concerning whether the stuff that they called ketchup was really something else. But for someone who has lived in Amity Park for long enough would have never questioned it even once. They had grown up being fed the crap that they called food, so they considered it normal for the soda to taste more like ocean water than a carbonated drink.

Soon, the business had taken to accepting young adults into the small burger joint, making it a number one hangout for those ages. High schoolers went there with just friends or even small dates, bringing a wide range of teens asking for burgers. Even those that didn't even eat meat came to the place just to be with others. Losers, rich kids, new kids, goths, geeks, nerds, populars-it was the one area in the entire city that was considered the truce zone. It was the only place that they could all live in harmony without feeling the need to punch each other in the face. All in all, it seemed like a normal, friendly place.

So why did Richard feel like he wasn't welcome?

"Are you sure about this, Master Grayson?" The older man next to him asked, arching an eyebrow. The boy swallowed in response, tugging at the collar of his shirt. The boy was obviously hesitant; he didn't want to do it, but his stubbornness was forcing him to walk in.

"Truthfully speaking, no, Alfred," The boy replied, "but it's the only way I can let go of my time with my father." Even though the anxiety was showing in his movements, his furrowed eyebrows were enough to show that he had made up his mind. "I've been cooped up long enough in Gotham; I think it's time I moved on on my own with other people."

Alfred nodded in understanding, walking back into his car. "Master Wayne has prepared transportation for your way to come to school on your own. Good luck, Master Grayson." With that, Alfred stepped into the vehicle, disappearing with a cloud of dust. Suppressing the urge to run off, Richard cautiously walked into the parlor.

* * *

_Air wasn't reaching his lungs. His breathing was terribly heavy, and his lungs felt like lead, his body shutting down from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He struggled, the suffocating darkness enveloping him, forcing him to fall to his knees. Gasping and spluttering, he suddenly found himself lying in a dark void, with nobody around him. Panic hitched in his throat, and wading deeply through the thick blackness, he found himself merciful, weak, puny-_

"DANNY!"

Danny bolted upright, bleary-eyed and disoriented. He smacked his head off of his chair, and he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He could feel sweat accumulating on his forehead, and his hair had been flattened.

Quickly ruffling his hair, he looked down at his tray. His burger had been mushed, probably because he slept on it, and his face was covered in meat.

With a sigh, he rubbed the food off of his cheeks. "What is it, Sam?" He asked sleepily, leaning on his arm. She responded with a glare, crossing her arms. Next to him, Tucker had arched an eyebrow, giving him a worried look.

"You can't just fall asleep everywhere, Danny. And if you do, you seriously are having problems." Sam chewed her salad, not taking her eyes off of him. Danny sighed, massaging his temples. Pain erupted inside his head, but he forced it away. "It's not my fault my ghost sensors decided to go off at 2 AM! Skulker was out there and I-" Tucker cut him short. "Dude, please. You take too much of the blow every time a ghost shows up. At this rate, you'll be falling asleep in class." He slurped his drink before continuing. "Besides. Your parents are on high alert ever since the whole mayor attack. I'd say lay low and let your parents handle those ghosts."

Danny frowned tiredly, picking at the mush that was left on his tray. "I... guess you're right."

The three of them sat in silence, eating the last of their meals. As they picked up their trays, walking to set them in the bin, a shout echoed across the joint.

Everyone became quiet. All eyes were on the four people up front. Danny recognized three of them as Paulina, Kwan, and Dash, with a tray spilled all over the floor. The last one was one that Danny didn't recognize, who obviously looked surprised.

"Do you just realize what you did to my lunch, short stack?" Dash cried, grabbing the kid by his collar. He pointed to the pile of mush. "You just spilled it all over the ground, that's what! And now you're going to pay!" The boy's eyebrows furrowed, and he put a hand on Dash's arm. "Let me go, and no one gets hurt," He said dangerously. Dash seemed to hesitate. Sam took her chance.

"Let the kid go, Dash," Sam said sternly, all eyes turning on her. "It was an accident. Deal with it."

Dash grumbled something under his breath before dropping the kid, who landed easily on his feet. He motioned his friends to come with him. "Just this once, goth girl," He said. "I'm not taking orders from you again." With that, he stormed off, Paulina and Kwan right behind him.

"Nice one, Sam," Tucker said, smiling. Danny headed over to the boy, reaching his hand out to him. He seemed to think over it before giving him a small smile, taking the hand. "Thanks for that," He said quietly. Danny returned the smile, shrugging. "You don't want to get involved those guys. They aren't exactly the nicest ones in Casper High." He shook his hand. "I'm Danny Fenton."

The boy adjusted his shades. "Richard Wayne. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"So he isn't in Gotham any longer, is he?" The man said to himself. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting. He seems to have made friends with the ghost boy as well. How very nice."

An idea reached his head, and he crossed his arms, turning away from the screens. He headed over to his desk, staring into the computer already left open. If the man had not been wearing a mask, you could see a small smile playing on his lips.

"It seems I need to make a phone call to an old friend."

* * *

**As you can see, I'm alive and well.**

**Sorry. I was writing a Teen Titans fic when this popped into my head out of nowhere, so I ditched that one and started a new one. So technically this isn't my first story, but whatever.**

**Crossovers! XD Love them.**

**Indeed, this one was somewhat short. the next ones will be longer, I can assure you. Please, fav, follow, and REVIEW! LOL I just want reviews because it makes me feel better about myself 'cause I have noooo friends. =)**

**Peace out, homies!**

**~8YinYang8**


End file.
